Pardon the Purebloods?
by Inkling1
Summary: Boredom is a terrible thing in fanfic authors, especially when they take it upon themselves to write essays from wizards' POV.
1. Pardon the Purebloods?

Disclaimer: Would that I owned it! But, then again, the books would suck if I was writing them so maybe it's a good thing that JK owns Harry...  
  
Summary: This is supposed to be an editorial (maybe in the Daily Prophet) from a wizard's point of view because I am really, really bored...Pretty much, it's talking about what happened because the Death-Eaters like Lucius went free. If you can stand reading, please review.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Pardon the Purebloods?  
  
As all but the blindest of wizards know, many, perhaps even the majority, of Death-Eaters from the first rising of Voldemort remained at large, although whether this was accomplished through bribery and trickery is unknown. (I have my opinion; you have yours...) Some wizards choose not to see this, others see but do not care, and the rest are incapable of changing the minds of the former.  
  
Truly, though, this egregious error on the part of the Ministry has not manifested itself in half-so terrible ways as one would have expected. Granted, there have been a few situations (eg, the fiasco at the last Quidditch World Cup), but when compared to the horrors of Voldemort's first rising, and only when thus subjectively viewed, it could have been *far* worse.  
  
No, the greatest consequence of leaving these Death-Eaters, these murderers, free to go about their lives is not their primary effect on society. The greatest consequence is yet to be remarked upon by even the most astute observer. It is their children.  
  
These Death-Eaters are, without any exception to my knowledge, purebloods. Their children are therefore raised entirely inside the home until they leave for wizarding school at the ripe old age eleven. Eleven, you say, is hardly *old* even for a child. But the fact of the matter is that, for over a decade, these children have been exposed to one and only philosophy. Their personalities are set. Childhood begets adulthood.  
  
So, they come sauntering into their separate schools, usually Hogwarts. This is the first time they have not had their parents leaning over them, telling them exactly what to do, what to say, and what to think. Dumbledore, assuming they did go to Hogwarts, tries his best to undo this wrong, to alter their beliefs, but they are set in stone. It would be easier to make a Muggle a witch.  
  
Time passes, and they learn what they choose to in school, and go home in the holidays and over the summer to have the creed of the Death-Eaters reinforced in their minds.  
  
What, you might ask, is this creed? How can it be so damaging?  
  
First, Death-Eaters, and even some of the less radical purebloods, think of Muggles in much the same way other wizards think of animals. They are less than human. Unfortunately, wizards are forced by what they consider stupid laws to coexist with these wayward beasts, sharing domination over a world rightfully belonging to those of magical background. Muggle-Borns are even worse, creatures forcing themselves up from the "slime" that is the non-magic community into the very homes and schools of the magical one. (Editor's Note: this is not the opinion of the author or this newspaper.)  
  
This doctrine is so impressed upon the children of Death-Eaters that, many times, they come to Hogwarts (or their respective schools) without ever having referred to a Muggle-Born as anything but a *mudblood*, no offense meant to those reading this column. Suddenly, they are forced to live with these inferiors. How could it be tolerable? How would you react if the Ministry passed an ordinance that decreed worms and cockroaches were equal to you and were to be allowed the same privileges? You would be disgusted.  
  
In the eyes of a child raised by these Death-Eaters, Muggle-Borns are cockroaches and worms.  
  
There are other parts of the belief system as well, and each of them are equally wrong. The children, to make a long column short, are told that Voldemort was right, that they should follow him, that his enemies are their enemies. In essence, the Death-Eaters breed hate.  
  
There is no other path that these children might take. They know only what their parents have told them, having been sheltered, pampered, and home-schooled for the last decade. What can a headmaster do? What can anyone do?  
  
The grievous repercussion of this massive miscarriage of justice is the ruination of a second generation.  
  
Already, they are graduating from various schools. If they flock like so many sheep to their Dark Lord, who can be surprised? They will receive the Dark Mark and perpetrate crimes as heinous as their parents did. They will be just as guilty when Voldemort is finally defeated.  
  
This editorial's purpose was not to defend these children; it was to throw guilt upon their fathers and mothers. If it comes to pass that these children become Voldemort's servants, then we must bear in mind the second generation chose the Mark and chose to carry out those despicable tasks. Perhaps it was not entirely fair, but we cannot allow *them* to walk as free as their parents.  
  
When the war trials come, and father and son sit together in those restraining chairs, both will be equally guilty. That fate, as much as any other effect of the era of Voldemort, is heart-breaking.  
  
Especially when we realize that we might have stopped it in 1981, when the Ministry decided to absolve the Death-Eaters.  
  
What would the world be like today is those children had been taught other paths?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Like I said: really, really bored. Incidentally, I am not a "redeem Draco" person, or whatever you call them, unless it's AU. Please r/r, but it's hot enough this summer to do without extra flames. Telling me it sucks is good enough. 


	2. The Marvelous Magic of MuggleBorns

Disclaimer: You know, sometimes I think that fanfic authors spend more time trying to come up with creative ways of saying "I own nothing" and artfully cussing out suit-seeking lawyers than they do on the entire rest of their works. At any rate, I own nothing. J'ai rien. Tengo nada. [If that's right.] You get the point, right.  
  
A/N: This is why the Internet is a scary thing. It lets the rest of the world see the fruit of boredom. This, like the prior essay, is written from the perspective of a witch/wizard writing for the Daily Prophet or like. They are not necessarily the same person, but whatever. On with the pointlessness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Marvelous Magic of Muggle-Borns  
  
What I am about to write will probably shock and outrage about a third of the magical population and satisfy another third. The remaining third will merely be confused at such an unorthodox perspective. This essay is not for the rigidly traditional or the, how shall I say it, more violently radical. Be you so warned, continue at your own risk.  
  
The greatest magic is found in Muggle-Borns.  
  
I trust that if you are continuing to read that means that you have not yet died of shock. Perhaps you are nodding your head in silent agreement. Perhaps you are brainstorming on how best to dispose of me. Perhaps you have already alerted Mungo's closed ward. I don't particularly care. I'm an essayist, not a politician.  
  
Let me, however, assure you of two things. Firstly, I am not a Muggle- Born, nor am I a half-blood. I am a pureblood for four generations. Secondly, I have proof to back up my slightly absurd claim. You will see this below.  
  
Muggle-Borns, because they spend the first eleven years of their lives being told that there is no such thing as magic, must reevaluate their reality before entering the wizarding community. In short, they must learn to believe in the impossible.  
  
Believing in the impossible is one of the greatest assets one can have, whether a wand spins magic for you or not. Those who have once been forced to accept unreality will never again truly feel that anything is a permanent obstacle. What is unattainable today might become mundane in a few short years as long as we work to make it attainable. Progress cannot be made without the crazy dreams of men.  
  
This theory, you might say, is all very well, but where is the proof? The proof is in your own history. Who is the greatest wizard of all time? Which name stands out not only as greatness, but as a pinnacle that no one may ever hope to achieve again? I hope that the name that reaches your mind is Merlin.  
  
Merlin, you must remember, was raised by his mortal, read "Muggle," mother in the wilderness of the ancient forests of the world. He was not taught magic until later in his life, although the shrewdest of you will be quick to point out that, at that point, the Confederation of Wizarding Secrecy had not yet come into effect so he knew of it all his life. However, I hastened to add, he was not aware that he was a wizard, and so therefore he had his own reality to rewrite.  
  
I think that the rest of his life is well-enough known to warrant the bypassing of further words. Moving on, we come to our next subject. Again, I ask those of you who are rather attached to orthodoxy to bear with me.  
  
Voldemort may well be counted as a Muggle-Born for the sake of this essay.  
  
I hope, once again, that everyone has started to breathe once more, whether you stopped at the sight of the "horrid" name on paper or at the "incredible insult" to your master's character. Let me explain myself, once more.  
  
Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle, spent his first eleven years in a Muggle orphanage. Therefore, the letter from Hogwarts, being borne by an owl which, the majority of us would agree, should have been shot on sight, came as a complete surprise and introduced him to the wizarding world.  
  
Again, the past, and hopefully neither the present nor future, speaks for itself.  
  
I am the first to admit that two cases does not a theorem make, but, for the sake of the length of this column, I will merely list a few other instances.  
  
Harry James Potter, for all intents and purposes a Muggle-Born, will hopefully become an even greater wizard than his past exploits have already showed him to be (archived articles by this paper nullified).  
  
Lily Evans Potter, Muggle-Born, was, obviously, mother of the aforementioned. Not only did her prowess give her a formidable reputation during her life, but she invoked old magic at her death to save her son, and therefore the world.  
  
Hermione Granger, a Muggle-Born, is a name you are probably not familiar with, but you will be. Just look up her O.W.L. scores. According to some of her examiners, "O" was not nearly enough. Incidentally, she is one of Harry Potter's best friends, and Witch Weekly's article about her was complete libel.  
  
Alice Longbottom, Muggle-Born, deserved the title great. You are familiar with her name.  
  
I believe that, even if this does not sway you, it will have to suffice. My editor is poised over me with a red pen to cross out half of these paragraphs, and I do not look forward to the slaughter of my work.  
  
One last point I give you. Naturally, Albus Dumbledore is both the greatest wizard of our time and a pureblood.  
  
Sometimes, dreams of crazy men work just as well. Dumbledore has certainly proven this beyond a shadow of a doubt. I hereby grant him honorary Muggle-Born status.  
  
The sooner we realize that Muggle-Borns have the possibility to show us paths through stone, the sooner we rid our world of Dark Lords. This pointless prejudice results in death on all sides.  
  
Perhaps, though, it will take a Muggle-Born to bring it about. After all, to some, it seems impossible.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know it's stupid, but I am so bored. All the other kids are back in school, and I still have like two weeks and There. Is. Nothing. To. Do. So, if you want to appraise my insanity or stupidity, please review. Actually, review anyway! 


End file.
